Gift to the World
by kittygirl998939
Summary: A tale of Jena from the Crystal Region on a adventure of her own through Kanto Region to deliver a new pokemon that turns in to a adventure for her and her party.
1. Chapter 1

**A Favor for a Friend:**

It all started out when professor of my region personally called me to her lab out country side away from Crystal Palace. Arriving to ranch style lab reminded me of my younger years when I was only ten old and started my journey. Walking up to the entrance gate that had a sign that welcomed you brought back pleasant memories for me. Ones when I carried deep emotional scars, and life goals to be full eevee trainer. That I would walk pass before reaching countless steps that led to professor's lab. Before I could step one of my wedge clad feet on first step.

I was stopped by a out of breath professor saying she didn't have time for our usual chit-chat and simple tea. Who ended up handing my simple pokeball that had its top had colored yellowed instead of red. Followed by a request me needing to personally deliver this pokeball to a fellow professor. Who only could be found with the region named Kanto and found other half of the world. This agreed to since my new life locked away in the Crystal Palace has become boring.

It's just after getting my self prepared and ready to leave my own Region in which I've become accosted too. My boyfriend I've known since my 10th year and a few of his friends' ended up coming with me. Leaving my solo journey to turn into a group one of exploration of this Katon Region.

OoOoOoO

"My lord Phoenix." Someone quietly preys to their Region's god Pokemon, "Please keep me and companions safe on this adventure."

She stands against the railing of a large ship with her Sapphire eyes closed to the world around her. Dressed in all white and her long brunette hair was twisted into tri-braid that stopped at mid back. A large, ivory color, pouch was pinned to waist band of her skirt held her pokeballs. She clearly stood at 5'5" when it came to her path if any one passed her wandering what she did. Even if any one wanted to speak to her would not because of the reputation of her region. It was said through out the known regions other then her own that people from Starlight continent. Were soulless and didn't treat anyone as equal because of their so call point of view. Leaving where she was from to get barely any visitors in the form of tourists, or actual trainers.

Not like anyone wanted to start a conversation with her or bother her since she was in middle of preying. This was daily habit she come do after stepping into her mother's foot steps as a Priestess / Summoner. Wanting to connected with her region's deceased god Pokemon had become habit.

"Jena!" Someone called to her in gentlest of voices, "It almost pass midnight."

Clad in night wear that was made up loose clothing that had almost transparent and white coloring to it. Walking in these slippers that matched his nightwear while his gold brown hair was bond in bands. Who was 5 or 6 more inches taller then the girl he was addressing and approaching as Jena. Asking her why she was out here in the cold of the night with out a sweater or her Flareon.

"Sorry Brent." She looked to covered star sky, "I just wanted to try one last time."

She signed weakly knowing that no matter how hard she preyed she wasn't getting an answer from Phoenix. Knowing when the time called for it she would finally get her answer in form of flame blessing. Left her to turned around to face the person she called her boyfriend since she was 10 years old.

"How's your arm?" She asked about his right limb.

Being reminded of the severely damaged, right. limb with extensive torn nerve tissue and blood vessels. Skin of his arm was sickly gray coloring that some how he was able to move it in ranged motion. He kept covered with long sleeves and gloves that had people spreading rumors about how it got that way.

"It throbs every time I think of Darklor, but everything else about it seems fine." He swung it.

To only ended up stopping when flexing of his muscles caused a unsettling twitching that was painful. Familiar burning sensation traveling up through still recovering nervous from finger tips to shoulder joint. Started to raise toward the surface of his arm so it would spread through his skin. This was something that Brent had gotten use to after the few short years he carried these wounds.

"If only..." Jena placed one of hands on his shoulder.

This was where a white light emitted from her hand and seeped into the arm her fingers had rested on. Some how vanished or temporarily relieved the pain that would usually flare within his arm. Gave Brent slight piece of mind since he wouldn't have to spend the rest of the night in agony. Who showed his gratitude on allowing his body to go lax enough he could rest his head on Jena's shoulder.

"Crown Prince Bright Zol Ellets Brightwood of Starlight continent." Jena started to tease sleepy Brent, "Where is your warrior's stamina and endurance you been known for?"

"It's Brent and come back to bed." He yawned and started mumbling.

"You have Fuu and Ethan to keep your company." Jena wasn't done teasing him.

He wanted to tell her that sharing a room with newly turned vampire and demon fox wasn't comfortable arrangement. One was complaining about being to hungry while other worried about his mother. Leaving their third room mate to suffer to point he went running to his girlfriend.

"Sleep!" Brent bellowed.

Jena rolled her eyes at him knowing both of them weren't going to get any where with her preying or standing around. She ended up agreeing to his terms by allowing him to led the way for both of them. This meant a short walk through the vast boat they traveling on to the Kanto Region. Off the front deck the went so they would enter one of many lobbies with a few stairs wells. They would walk up to top floor where they walked down a hallway toward a room Jena gotten.

Just Jena was the one that needed to open the door to her room since Brent fell asleep on his feet. Inches away from very door she needed to open if he wasn't standing in front it with his eyes wide open. This made her move around him with waking the person by trying to reach for the knob. Squeezing in between a wooden door and breathing being reminded this girl of her home. Since the place was a small berry shop where her brother, second step-mother, step-sibling, and step father lived. Her family also ran a Pokemon Gym and farm that catered to any one looking certain creatures. Made her grateful as her hand caught hold of the door knob she had others that loved her.

"Here we go." She turned the knob, "Brent wake up or I'll get your on Crystalhorn to use stampede on your corpse.."

Those were the magic words that woke him to the point he helped her to open the door when knob moved. Jena was right behind him when both walked into the twin bed room where kicking the door closed. Allowing Brent to pick whatever bed he wanted while she walked toward her pack. She upon reach into and pull out a old model pokegear checking if she had missed messages. A fee were from her maternal family asking if she was alright and send back souvenirs. One that she noticed the mist was from the professor she was delivering the pokeball to.

Not being a stickler she would end up playing the long message while readying her self for bed. Before she turns in for the night in the bed beside the one that Brent now laid on in her own nightwear. She ended up leaving a short message for the professor of her own using her own pokegear. Before playing her Pokebear on night stand beside a filmier pokeball she was wondered what was inside. This stayed in her mind even after she closed her eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

OoOoOoO

Last members that Jena and Brent were traveling with revealed them selves during early morning hours. They joined together outside the boat's cafeteria knowing they couldn't' go in because of people inside. None of those people wanted anything do with the 4 of them because of their region's Reputation. Leaving a unspoken and unwelcome atmosphere between them and other boat passengers.

Had 4 of them on one of the boat's upper decks eating meals that one of their traveling companions cooked. The one that cooked the food was white haired older male around six feet and a inch in height. His clothing consisted of Asian inspired pieces with western style boots that went up to his calves. His hair in bond braid that was woven into series of ringlets while he wore these fingerless gloves upon his hand. He had these strange tattoos upon the back half of his body that he kept covered. Who preferred to be called simply Fuu despite how long his actual name was.

"Ethan!" This Fuu spoke to young boy in warning tone, "Either drink or I'll send you home."

Once more a boy who was no older then 10 and no taller then your avenge male entering his pre-teen years. Like any regular boy his age when it came to his clothes he wore and way he acted. What told anyone he was different had to be his pale skin and crimson red eyes that scared people. Could be found biting into his lower lips with his elongated fangs found attached to his upper jaw. He was waving his head side to side unable to refusing to touch the glass before him.

"You know you can't drink from either one of us." Brent pointed at Ethan with his chop sticks.

"Drink up!" Jena waved her chop sticks around.

All three of them knew the risks of allowing a pureblood vampire to travel around with them was strenuous choice. Being that the boy in their care was from part of Crystal Region not even Natives would step foot into. Since that part of continent was dense vegetation surrounding a single mansion. That carried a name that was disturbing to anyone who asked about or wondered it. Leaving the members of the Region's royal family to be the only ones that passed through that forest.

"...but I hate the taste." This Ethan gave them his best puppy dog eyes.

"Blood tablets and plasma capsules aren't supposed to taste like sugary junk you shove in your mouth." Fuu was to snarl, "NOW DRINK UP OR I'LL PERSONAL POUR THAT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

Ethan ended up grabbing that glass and gulped it down in one swallow with out really choking out of fear. This was caught in series of pictures by Jena using her camera as Brent thought about never getting on Fuu's ad side. Fuu ,him self, was able to pat the boy on the head before being handed the empty glass.

"That didn't hurt." Fuu poured another glass of water for Ethan, "Didn't it?"

"If you count the yuck taste." Ethan stuck is tongue out and scrubbed at with napkin, "Then yeah."

Before Ethan could further complain about his form of nourishment first time around to only watch filmier sight. Two small pills in circular shape and red coloring get dropped into glass of water by Fuu. As they started to dissolved upon being dunked into the liquid the glass was pushed toward him. He ended up taking and downing the same way he had done to the first helping still not the taste. Before be allowed to eat the meal that everyone else had been enjoying during his refusal.

"Grilled steak strips with steam vegetables and rice." Fuu hands over a chop sticks and bento box to Ethan.

"Anything to wash this taste out of my mouth." Ethan snatched the items form Fuu's hand.

To only be lectured it he didn't take those blood substitute to curve his hungry or thirst then everyone around him would be in danger. Due to him lashing out at them for what pumped through their vessels. Even it if was given to him willingly they're was the fear of him bleeding the person dry.

"Moving on from getting Ethan to develop proper eating habit," Fuu joined them. "Will you finally inform us about this 'favor' your doing?"

He made sure to direct his question toward person who was checking the battery powered tea pot to see if water was hot, or not. That person was cautious Jena wanting a hot cup of Green / Lolu berry tea. Who knew she would have to explain why she was leaving the Crystal Region to deliver some pokemon. She ended up sitting back near Brent when teapot wasn't any where near temperature she wanted, and spun her tale.

"Professor Sunflower approach me with a request to approach a Professor Oak in Kanto Region about what was in this pokeball." Jena held the pokeball up, "I don't want to open it."

This had Brent taking the pokeball from her hand and ended up tossing it up into the air with greatest of ease. Before Jena could make a bug fuss about what he did the pokeball's auto mechanism kicked by having it open. That red beam that came shooting out between them all took a round and mushy form. That become solid each time that read flash disappeared revealing a new looking pokemon.

"Hoshi!" It happily squealed playing around with it's floppy like bunny ears while it wiggled it white cotton tail around. It shape and height would match of a jigglypuff despite having the physical traits of rabbit and coloring of cotton candy. The two front bunk teeth it had didn't take from the cute factor that was working for it.

"Please tell me this is a joke." Brent stared at the creature.

Jena ended up calling him a clueless jerk for what he did before pulling her pokegear out of her skirt pocket. This had her looking up and calling this Professor Sunflower for answered on what she was handling. Lucky she got an answer from a woman who be normally busy at this time of day. Asking her what was in that pokeball she was to hand over to a professor she didn't know.

"You mean Hoshito." Professor Sunflower sounded quite pleased with her self, "my newest discovery."

"Please tell me this Hoshito doesn't have to do with newest discovery of pokemon element." Fuu knew of what Professor Sunflower spoke of.

This had him and Professor Sunflower speaking of the Star Element that had just come out just recently. Going on about new pokemon that were popping in certain locations with world carried a strange energy. Like the little fuzz ball that stood before them with big doughy eyes it owned. That ended up hopping from it place between them all to sit Fuu's lap wanting to snuggled against him. In repeated fashion it would say it only first four letter of its name wanting hopping up and down.

"Seems you released it from its pokeball." Professor Sunflower could hear over receiver of phone that Hoshito was out.

"He seems to be warming up to Fuu." Ethan couldn't help but laugh.

Jena took pictures while Brent was handed her Pokegear to carry on the conversation with Professor Sunflower. Not like it would get far with her since said something about needing to catch a plane and hung up on him. Leaving him to be pounced on by Hoshito wanting to snuggled with him.

"Glad to know you like me too." Brent looked to Hoshito in his lap.

"Hooo Hos!" He happily looked back at him.

It ended up turning away from his eyes with a few bounces so it could sit in his lap properly while cheering. Raising it little paws in to the air like it wanted something when smell of food entered the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unwelcome Surprises:**

Arriving in Kanto Regon was exciting event for Jena and everyone after spending countless hours isolated on the ferry. Fellow people who were traveling with them didn't once approach them while they shared them space. Making them feel after a few days of being around those people a different means of getting here should have been used. Since they were among the very first passengers unloading after the ferry docked in Fushsia City.

Fuu had to keep a tight eye on Ethan as they walked behind Jena who was arm in arm with Brent as they walked down gangplank. Before they stepped their feet on the actually surface of the dock made of cement and steel. Taking a short pause away form the unloading line to take in the sight of what the see looked like. From the docks stand beside one another allowing Ethan to handle the camera to take more pictures of the sight.

"You better get hold of Professor Sunflower and this Professor Oak since we're arrived earlier then discussed." Brent reached into his bag, "Use my pokegear."

Out of his bag he pulled a gift that was from Princess Salvia of the Suinnoh Region in the form of latest model of Pokegear. He barely used thank to his multi function laptop that had built in feature that allowed him to call people. It just when the battery wasn't charged then it was his Pokegear like now that Jena took.

"Ever sent her back a thank you." Jena knew where this pokegear from.

"Sent her a Ferrothorn from my personal pokemon breeder." Brent yawned.

"You think that's a little complex thank you gift." Fuu thought sending a princess a Ferrothorn was odd.

"Was that or a Spinarak." Brent thought nothing wrong with THAT gift.

Fuu gave up on convincing Brent a Spinarak or even a Ferrothorn wouldn't be a good gift for a princess like Saliva. He wanted to point out that a eevee or a pikata with colored bow around its neck would be enough. To only turn his attention toward Ethan who was pointing the camera as the diraction of few local girls. He wasn't taking their pictures per say since he was more like watching them through view finder at them. The thin trail of drool that was spilling from an open mouth where elongated fangs protruded from his gums. Had Fuu digging into inner pocket of his sweater for one of the bottle of blood plasma capsules he would open, and take out a capsule. He would toss in Ethan's mouth feeding his open display of thirst for blood. Down the boy's throat it went after he noticed what was thrown into his widely opened mouth.

"Forgot to make you down one when we started to unload." Fuu checked contains of the bottle.

"I really hate you." Ethan whispered his statement.

"Heard that." Fuu pocketed the bottle, "Don't worry...we'll find you a willing donor soon before you grow a tolerance."

"Why can't I feed from you or them?" Ethan asked from Fuu to Jena and Brent.

"You know the rules of feeding from those of royal blood line and demons." Fuu reminds Ethan's of his Sire's rules.

Ethan knew their were strict rules his Sires had when it came to new sired or turned vampires like him feeding. One of the don'ts he was given by his sires during his first few days of changing from human to vampire. Were he was to never feed forcedly take blood of any one royal blood of Crystal Region due to ancient pact. Even touching a drop of blood from veins of demon alive or dead was to never be down no matter the cost. Leaving the young man in Fuu's and other's care to swallow blood plasma capsules or blood substance pills. He was getting sick of swallowing before meals or snack times just to curve his thirst for blood.

"I still hate you." He spoke louder.

"As long as you take your blood substance medication." Fuu pocketed the bottle.

Ethan just ended up handing the camera back to Brent asking when they could head to the nearest pokemon center, or gym. He was looking forward to visiting the Safari Zone or Pokemon Zoo after hearing of them from his Sire. Saying for a price of 500 you were given 30 safari balls to capture a limited amount of pokemon. They're was even a monthly sweepstakes that was held for anyone that lasted for a day to find a single house.

To only be silenced by Brent when Jena was speaking with both professors about possible meeting in Pallet Town. Not like Jena was able to say what she wanted since the two professors were doing most of the chatting. Way Professor Sunflower sounded strange when Professor Oak spoke of her beauty and her vast knowledge of Pokemon. Made Jena think the delivery was making had to be more of a way for two Professors to see each other.

"Um...I am hanging up now." Jena did as she said.

Making sure to shove Brent's pokegear back into his own bag with out handing it back to him scared out her mind. Not wanting to answer Fuu's questions about Professor Sunflower's existing relationship with Professor Oak. This had her waving her head back and fourth aside her hands insisting they look pokemon center. Brent ended up agreeing with her stating that a Shrine or Temple of Celia wouldn't be located in a city.

"Alright." Fuu looked to his poke GPS, "Ethan..stay!"

He had to grabbed the boy by the collar of his jacket when he was about to run off toward Beartic Cone booth. Not once did he release his grip on the young vampire who was stuck running in place making a grabbing motion. Toward the booth pleading with Fuu to allow him to wander off just this once to purchase a Beartic Cone. Would one to an end for him when Jena asked Brent what flavor he wanted while grabbing her coin purchase.

"Make sure they have blackberry-a-blueberry swirl or Marshmallow Mash." Brent picked two flavors.

"Bloody Berry Blurt!" Ethan waved his arms up and down.

"Just plain Vanilla." Fuu was look over the screen of his Poke GPS.

Jena was going with Blur Berry flavor while all agree upon medium cones with one scoop in it each for them. So across the street Jena walked making sure to watch out for on coming traffic before stepping foot on to road. She just wished upon stepping up to the booth the other people ahead of her didn't run away from booth. Leaving her to be the only customer with massive order of flavors some wouldn't even taste. Her order was filled quickly and she wasn't given the chance to properly chat with clerk filling her order. Left her to carry a large trey filled with separate cones while handling the change she got back from money she used to pay.

To only have help come in the form of her Leafeon releasing it self from its pokeball wanting to help her. It ended up using it vines to take the trey filled with cones while Jena put her coin purse away as they walked. People started to point and whisper about the way her Leafeon differently looked while gossiping about her. Not like she cared about they had to say about her and her pokemon looked while she returned to the others.

"Here we go." Jena presented everyone with their orders, "One scoop of blackberry-a-blueberry on chocolate dipped cone with sprinkles, One scoop of Bloody Berry Blurt in plain cone, and One scoop of Vanilla on a waffle cone"

She made sure to be careful to hand everything out to everyone before she started to enjoy her own cone while Leafeon stood by. Jena made sure to give her grass-type a few sweet poffins she baked her self as a special treat. Listening to Fuu tell them the directions pokemon center they needed to check into was welcomed. This had Brent allowing Jena to take his hand and started to follow Fuu who had to get Ethan to walk and eat.

"Professor Oak and Sunflower would meet us tomorrow within the safari zone around noon time." Jena blushed telling all.

"You just don't want to be there when they start flirting in person." Ethan teased.

Got him a mouth full of his own beartic cone by Fuu unable to take Jena using one of her spells to mute the boy. Before he took the boy by his wrist and pulled him behind him when they made their way to the center. Brent and Jena was leading the way using Fuu's directions toward the center to walk the streets with Leafeon beside them.

oOoOoOoOo

Paying 500 each a person for special entry into the safari zone didn't really bother Brent since he was used to it. Who welcomed exchanging his pokeballs for the 30 safari balls like Jena and Ethan. Fuu was going to stay back as a observer during their small adventure since he wasn't in the mood. Not like they informed the ranger in charge of Safari Zone that they were here to visit two professors. Instead of stocking through over grown trails or worn paths within thick forest. Four of them were loaded into a small jeep and driven over to camp ground used by professionals.

Gave them a chance to see a scenic view of the Safari zone when they were escorted by vehicle. More pictures were taken by Ethan using the camera while Jena asked Brent about something. Subject she brought up was the separate piece of land located off west coast of the Crystal Region. It was completely gated in piece of land that could be accessed by members of his family, and was used as natural reserve. For abused pokemon who are unable to be handled by human hands.

"Something about it?" Brent asked.

"Yeah, but we need to speak about it later." Jena had placed her fingers to his lips to silence him.

When the jeep went over small dirt mound Jena was slightly thrown from her seat and into Brent's lap willingly. Leaving him to wrap his arms around her waist to draw her in please with the new sitting arrangement. A picture of them like this was taken by Ethan before who now sit on the floor of the floor between the three of them. Fuu had to pull the boy up from his place at their feel to place him back. Leaving the young man to hand the camera over to Fuu when doing taking pictures.

"We should have walked." Ethan was disliking this ride.

Bumps this jeep was driving over made this ride uncomfortable and was making him so nauseated. He couldn't keep the meal Fuu prepared for them all that morning down each time it tried to come up. When the Jeep took a bouncy turn to the left he was handed an empty paper bag by Fuu to vomit into. Laving the young man to pass out and fall into Fuu's arms when he fell out his seat for the second time.

"Remind me to report this in my next phone call to his Sire." Fuu looked to Ethan's face.

"You can even used my laptop." Brent tried not to laugh.

Jena had to gently hit Brent on the chest in her own way of telling him to behave as the Jeep came to a complete stop. In front of a cleared area that was clearly stated on a sign for use of pokemon professionals only. Filled with limited numbers of permanently set up tents these professionals are allowed to use.

"Your professors are in tent number three and are here studying the new herd of pokemon that showed up in the Safari Zone." The Safari ranger instructs them.

Jena thanked the Safari ranger with a small pokeblock disposer filled with pokeblocks she had created her self. Before exiting the Jeep's back end before the other three carrying the marked pokeball with her. Not once did she listen to what Brent or Fuu had to say when they had to up load carefully since Brent only had one good arm, and Ethan wasn't conscious. Making it hard for them to carry the young vampire out of the back. Leaving the Jena to approach this tent three by her self calling out both her professors names with each step she took.

"Professor Sunflower! Professor Oak!" She yelled. "We're here like you wanted us."

She didn't get any verbally answer from the tent she thought was occupied since the entrance to the tent was closed. When she didn't noticed a tie hanging off one of the flops when she reached out. Thinking the moaning she heard had to be a wounded pokemon being treated by professors. Because she pulled back one of the flops and found a scene that made her freeze up from its sight. She was unable to make a sound when her eyes found a one of the four beds occupied with male and female. Both weren't wearing a stitch of clothing that was piled on the side of the bed as flimsy blanket cover them. Motions of their bodies told Jena and who ever ended up pulling her away from tent.

"Wait for them to finish." Brent was the one that pulled her away.

"You could sense it from that far away?" Jena asked with red face.

Brent called her hopeless when it came to using her sixth sense when it came to duties handed to her by Professor Sunflower. Fuu who got Ethan to start walking on his feet to join them offering to get the people in tent attention. To only have Hoshito release it self from the marked pokeball that Jena was been holding. In stead of brushing up against the feet people it been traveling. It turned around and hopped toward Tent that Jena just had been pulled from by Brent.

"Hoshito!" Could be heard within the tent.

Sounds that came within heard like Professor Sunflower freaking out about the unwanted visitor. The more masculine voice telling Hoshito to go back outside while they dressed to greet guests.


	3. Chapter 3

Jena could face Professor Sunflower or Oak after what she almost walked in on after they were dropped off. Since she mostly found her self buried in Brent's embrace with her face pressed in to his chest still blushing. Leaving Fuu to do the talking for her as Hoshito sat in Ethan's lap.

"I'm sorry you kids had to...see that." Professor Sunflower bit her lower lip.

She wasn't excepting Jena and her party to show up like they did since she and Professor Oak had plans. The two were actually old lovers from their trainers years who re-kindled their relationship. Had looked forward to this research trip for some after Star-type pokemon were discovered. To only have their psychical moment disturb interrupted by early arrivals in form of a delivery.

"I don't think their was nothing wrong with what we were doing since it was clear expression of our long repressed loved for one another." Professor Oak took Sunflower's hand.

Got him called his first name being Samuel while he called her Cynthia while reaching out to her. Before his hand was placed upon one of her cheeks brush away a single strand of her hair. Ethan rudely interrupted the both of them by pointing out that both shared a age gap and where they lived.

"Ever heard of keeping your mouth shut!" Fuu ended up covering Ethan's mouth.

Young vampire was stuck with stares from everyone after saying what he said weren't pleasing before he was pulled away. Not like he could bite Fuu's hand repeatedly to be able to speak when he was led away. Outside the tent so he could be lectured by Fuu for pointing out something everyone knew.

"He remind me of my grandson." Oak wasn't pleased with Ethan's behavior.

"More like your son." Sunflower sighed.

Jena wanted to apologized for Ethan's bad behavior and say something about the boy being a prick of late. To only be held in place by Brent who explained that Ethan's Sire was the one that convinced him to take the boy. Going on about how Ethan was being given the chance to see the world outside the region he was sired from.

"Fuu will straighten him out." Brent loosen his hold on Jena.

She was able to pull away from him completely to the point she was able to face the two professors with out blushing. Mustering up the courage to ask them if this 'relationship' between the two of them was sexual based one, or actually one. Knowing that one of the professors would have to relocate to another region, and possibly resign also.

"That has been talked about already with your parents before my trip here." Sunflower looked to Brent.

"Your replacement?" Brent asked knowing Jena couldn't.

"My half-sister Professor Lilly and my assist Daisy." She answered.

Oak was the one that allowed Sunflower to fully be enveloped into his arms when actual tears started to roll down her cheeks. The thought of leaving behind a place she called home was going to be hard for Sunflower. She had spent her most of her young and adult life within the confinements of Crystal Region as a professor. Attending ten year children becoming trainers while studying the region's pokemon. Was something she would miss to finally be with a man she's always loved.

Years both spent pining over each other when both took the paths of becoming Professors of their regions. Not caring for the unspoken rule that others from other regions weren't allowed together. While still keeping the spark of love for each other alive between those years.

"I've already moved into his home in Pallet Town and rest of my things are being sent over via air mail." Sunflower allowed Oak to wipe to her tears away.

Before she knew it Jena was the one crying saying how she was going to miss Mi. Sunflower after few year she known her. Hoshito ended up spilling its own tears as stomach started to light up. Into Jena's arms the soft furred creature was pulled so she could try to comfort the both of them. Not like it helped the both of them since all they both of them could do was cry. Leaving Brent to do the speaking for Jena while taking over the comforting for the both of them.

"Spirited young ones aren't they." Oak meant Jena and Hoshito.

"You have seen her when she first started her journey." Sunflower remember Jena when she was only 12.

Oak had to remember unlike trainers through out the regions outside the one Jena was from that allowed children the age of ten. Crystal Region children were allowed to become trainers 2 years later because of ancient bylaws. That were established during the regions' dark history during the middle evil ages.

"Where are you all staying tonight?" Oak asked thought offering a place to stay would help them et to know Kanto Region better.

Fuu ended up telling him that since there isn't a Crystal Region embassy located any where within Kanto Region. Leaving them to taken up residence in a pokemon center until they decided to travel through this region or return home. Not like they had someone place to be after coming with Jena after some how hearing about her delivery.

"Come to Pallet Town with us as you make your choice." Oak thought it was best idea.

Knowing these people from a foreign region would need time to adjust to new place after coming it. Not like any fellow locals were going to help these four because of their fear about where they were from. Before Jena coukd answer for her self with Brent drying her tears for her. Ethan did the talking for insisting on stay here until he partook on the Pokemon League he read about. Fuu ended up telling the boy he needed permission from his Sire and Coven Leader for that to happen. Brent didn't mind where they were going or even staying since he was enjoying this trip. Jena was to busy with Hoshito answer him since creature's glowing stomach caught her attention.

"You full of surprises aren't you little one." Oak watched Hoshito.

"Hoo ho!" Hoshito had stopped crying.

This little creature ended up bouncing from Jena's embrace toward waiting lap of Sunflower and Oak. Where it landed with smile on it face that was a change from the tears it was ending earlier. Instead of droplets of water left behind on Jena's lap there were small star fragments in polished form. Upon being picked up by Brent in form of a handful the small beads glowed color of rainbow. Lasted for a second or two before fading in a pearly white with hint of pink hue.

"Wow!" Ethan looked to Hoshito.

"Now we know why you wanted this little guy delivered." Fuu was impressed.

Oak ended up calling Hoshito a discovery ready to be cracked while picking the creature up from his lap. This was where this creatures used its long ears to reach out making contact with Professor's face. When skin to fur contact was made Hoshito's stomach started to glow once more. Further impressing Oak to point his offer to Jena and her friends to come stay with him turn into gift of thank you.

Until his and Sunflower's joint research trip was done here in the safari zone their stay in Fushsia City wasn't over. Giving Jena and others who paid to capture pokemon located within the safari zone. This was something that Ethan wanted to do some badly he grabbed a pokeball from his belt and tossed it. Into the air it flew above all their heads by 5 feet before opening as red light shot out. Forming a Bulbasuar with a blood red colored bulb instead of that took form a mid-air.

"Ready to get some new friends Vian!" Ethan ended up catching the Bulbasuar.

Pokeball he caught also before tucking it away with in the pouch attached ot the belt that was fasten around his pants. To only have Oak ask about the coloring of his Bulbasuar's bulb being red instead of green. This had Sunflower answering that the pokemon from Crystal Region he a different psychical traits. Then the others from other regions such as altered piece of their bodies.

"Meet Vian my Bulbasuar." Ethan held the pokemon up to Oak.

This gave the professor a chance to better look at the pokemon who iris of his eyes were also the color of the Bulbasuar's bulb. Making Oak turn to Sunflower for a possibly explanation about this. Leaving Jena and and Brent to release their own pokemon in form of Swellow for Brent, or Glaceon for Jena. Already released before the two of them was a dropsy eyed Vulpix resting on Fuu's shoulder.

"You can find us at the pokemon center for any help in your research." Fuu pleasantly bowed to them.

Before taking the three young ones with him into the near by plant life to explore the Safair Zone on nearest trail. Beside each one of these young trainers where the one pokemon they were allowed to carry with them. As always Jena would be seen with one of many eevee evolutions by her side in form of her loyal Glaceon. Brent had one of many pokemon from his personal collection being a Swellow he raised from its egg form. Ethan had a beginner pokemon given to him by his Sire. In the form of a Bulbasuar he called Vian and could be found running beside the young boy.

"This is so beats sitting around a stuffy library being told to be quiet by snob like Kyle." Ethan spoke about the keeper of his Sire's book collection. His Bulbasuar seemed to agree with him in its own way while jumping while it ran.

Out came of the Bulbasuar's vines toward Ethan who lifted one of his hands to slap the vine like high five. Before seeing the first pokemon that caught his eye in the form of a few grass types. Some were only first level pokemon wondering around a wild berry trees looking for food to fed on. Gave Ethan the largest smile upon his face when the sight of a Oddish pair made got him excited.

"Your highness Prince Bright Zol Ellets Brightwood," Ethan addressed Brent by his your title. "May I use your Swellow ?"

Brent had to stop Ethan from bowing before him and even further using his true name for permission of Swellow. He willing allowed the young vampire to use for the Oddishs pair Ethan was eyeing. By having Bulbasuar start out with razor leaf to cut off Oddishs' route in running away. Before they were swept up in a basic gust move before either one could use stun spore or sleep powder. Lifting the Oddishs into the air about a few inches and sent them slamming into stump of a tree. Left one Oddish unconscious as other one barely landed on its feet releasing Poison Powder. That was aimed at Swellow before Bulbasuar ended up using a Leech Seed.

Launch of the seed form the bulb atop of Bulbasuar's back side took place just when second Oddish ready it self to use it leech seed. Leaving Oddish to be tangled in the draining effects of the seed's vines. While it's Poison Powder misfired toward Ethan if wasn't for Jena telling Glaceon to use Ice Wail. Ice based move altered existing water molecules in the air around Ethan by forming single panel. that deflected and absorb the powder when Jena tossed out two safari balls. Both capturing both pokemon for Ethan as panel shattered before all their eyes leaving Ethan stunned.

"Good work." Brent pat young vampire on his shoulder.

Swellow ended up tackling Brent on to the ground in hardest matter before he could further congratulate Ethan. Leaving him to be repeatedly nuzzled while Jena allowed her Glaceon to jump into her arms. She made sure to trade her two safari balls with Oddishs in them for two of Ethan's empty ones before allowing her Glaceon into her arms.

"I've got a phone call to make," Fuu allowed his Vulpix off his shoulder. "Lady Jennifer I leave you in charge."

Blush appeared on Jena's cheeks by Fuu using her formal title as a Priestess / Summoner of her region. the pink tint on Jena's cheeks wouldn't been seen by Brent since his Swellow had him pinned. Ethan ended up nothing rolling his eyes at how gullible Jena was when someone used her whole first name. Before he tucked away two filled safari balls ready to catch more pokemon. Where he had to see his caretaker disappear before their eyes in flash of orange light. The out line of a fox's face in white coloring with these glowing red eyes leered at you if you glared back.


	4. Chapter 4

Remembering an enemy's death wasn't a pleasing matter when that someone was stalker that wanted you for your beauty. When that spear from one of many gods' of death penetrated person's chest shredding their heart. Red liquid started to pool around their feet from the opening in his chest. Death would come swiftly to the person when spear ended up being removed. Leaving the god of death to vanish from their sight as person's life they took started to fall toward the ground. Their fading light in their lights looking toward the object of their one sided affection.

Started to play in Jena's mind like she saw it the day before since what she saw had taken place year ago. No matter how she tried to dismiss the death of Prince Darklor ruler of the shadow realm and Brent's rival. It always came back in form of this disturbing dream that either came to her. Made her unable to sleep in peach with out waking in cold sweat or unable to close her eyes at night. Like on this fine night when she awoke from yet another one pointless nightmare.

"You all right?" A comforting voice called out to her.

A hand encased in a leather glove with its finger attachments missing gently slides cross her face as words calmed her. The owner of that hand had glowing yellow and green eyes within completely dark room missing light. Wouldn't scary Jena like it had done others who looked upon those eyes and thought they belong to a fiend. Since the owner of them was known other then Brent unable to sleep.

"The nightmare!" She allowed tears to spill from her eyes.

"Would you want me to call your family?" Brent offered usage of his laptop.

Tears falling from her glass blue eyes shifted with her face from side to side showing she wasn't in the mood. Before asking Brent if he found a sacred place during his late night training she could prey on. Half smile that appeared on his face beside the gleam in his eyes told her the answer to her question. This had him turning his back to her so she could get out of bed and started to change her clothing. During her brief wardrobe change something was tossed at him that he caught.

"Why would I want to use your summoning charm?" He noticed texture of the item thrown at him.

This got him a miss upon one of his cheeks when Jena was done placing a filmier white outfit on with her hair braided. Telling him she trusted his over protectiveness over her personal items given to him. Knowing that he would always keep what was given to him by her would stay safe.

"We going or do I have to convince you?" She spoke in teasing matter.

Slight growl that rambled from Brent's chest told Jena he would rather be convinced then shows her where they needed to go. Didn't mean he was up to it since sight of Jena was arousing his supernatural blood. To only be reminded she had given him consent yet to touch her in that way.

Leaving him to just take her hand wit the one that held the summoning charm he had caught after tossing it at her. Upon having the item handed back to her in form of them handing each other hands a light was casted out, and grew in size along side the object. That turned into a safe with wooden handle with brass symbol on top. That divided him and Jena since it rested in their holding hands. To only be grasped from the air it would start levitating in in between them by Brent.

"Reminds me that you're not a normal girl." He hands over the staff, "Most be the reason why he was always after you."

Jena shrugged at the statement knowing that what he say may be true hand taking her staff asking him if they could go. He ended up reaching out with his hand once more so she could take his hand before taking with her. It was a plastic cylinder that held a single pokemon egg given to her by Professor Oak as a gift of gratitude. Leaving her to wonder what was inside the egg since she wasn't told which pokemon was it.

"You're a mother hen with that egg." Brent watched her how she held it.

"Something wrong?" Jena teased.

"Just give me a picture of what our child would be like." Brent looked at what in her arms.

She ended up handing the cylinder over to him asking if he wanted to hold on to it for a while being he seemed interested. Had him reaching out with his other free hand and taking the item from her arms being careful. This had the both of them walking beside by beside out of the pokemon center. Talking about only having a girl or boy in form of fraternal twins instead of one after another. That as quickly dismissed when a familiar sight greeted the both of them by walking up to Jena.

"Crystal Horn!" Jena greeted the giant pokemon.

She could never get over the newest discovery of dinosaur type pokemon that was recently discovered. This one that was nuzzling Jena was a small version triceratops with whiten over scales and transparent horns. It seemed to growl and grunt instead of repeat it names like regular pokemon do. Leaving to its name to come form the harden crystal material that up its horns, and this one seemed to owned by Brent.

"You brought him with you." Jena looked to Brent.

"Had to since my breeder couldn't keep him calm." Brent looked to the cylinder.

He ended up popping of the lid of the cylinder that held the pokemon egg in careful matter caught Jena's attention. Since she ended up watching Brent held up to his Crystal Horn waiting for something to happen. That came when the massive pokemon placed what made up its nostrils to the opening of the cylinder and sniffed. Breathing it the bottled air that had been stored with the plastic cylinder surrounding the egg. Within seconds Crystal Horn ended up nuzzling what Brent had held up to him.

"He likes it?" Jena asked Brent.

"Seems like it." Brent couldn't' believe it.

"Wouldn't Mr. Oak believes this." This scene touched Jena.

Brent ended up holding the cylinder in one of his hands so he could reach out and pet his Crystal Horn saying how proud he was. This Crystal Horn going from nuzzling the container that held the egg in Brent's arm. Telling Jena what ever was in there was going to be loved to the fullest if it ever hatched. Before she reminded Brent of where he was taking her instead of standing around.

"Sorry, it's been some time since I've had Crystalhorn out." Brent pats one Crystalhorn's horns.

He then placed the lid back on the cylinder telling Jena she needed to put this in safe place for where he was taking her. Turning down any form of pleading from Jena to get this pokemon egg brought with them. She ended up kissing the clear glass the separated her and egg before she turned on her heel to put it back. Leaving Brent and his Crystalhorn to wait for her return that would last for a few minutes since she didn't waste time.

"What if it hatches am I'm not there?" Jena asked Brent.

"You did leave your maternal Charm Shin Co Witch wrapped around the egg, right?" Brent asked her about special time his family magical adviser gave her.

"Yes I left it wrapped clothes the egg in nested in." Jena rolled her eyes.

Both knew this maternal Charm hlped the newly hatched pokemon tell who its mother would be if they weren't there. Giving Jena a chance to go off with Brent and find what people of her region call a God or Aeon Tree. Meaning she had to dress in the same outfit she wore when she arrived in Kanto Region.

"Your do have your summoning staff?" Brent knew she sometime forget summoning item.

She held up a keychain to his face with her right hand before she was taken by his waist and hoisted into the air. Not like she complained when she was placed on Crystalhorn's back side by Brent. What caught her off guard was the pure strength that Brent used to just pick her up with both hands. He would soon show off once more by placing him self on his own pokemon's back side with one hand.

"Is this strength your openly displaying having to do with awakening of your... Fiend...bloods." Jena was quiet about when asking.

She knew around the time of her region's darkest part of it's own history the royal family were tried like collectable dolls. A few high racking fiends forcedly mated with most beautiful family members. Creating half-breed children that were helped explained the super natural Brent had to this very day.

"Yes, since I am reaching my 16th year as a human," He sighed leaning forward. "May explaining were my sister her life because she couldn't take the power that came with this gift."

This had Jena remembering the story she was told about Brent eldest sister taking her life in front of him. Always told her that he had been mentally scarred would have left on him since he was 8 at the time that happen. Only other witness to this would consider Brent's very first pokemon in form of a level 3 Golett.

"Hey I like the color of your eyes and new natural highlights beside your newfound handsomeness." Jena whispered.

Warmed Brent's heart to the point he allowed closeness Jena was offering him when she started to lean toward him. Embracing her with while each one of his arms expended passed her waist so he could get Crystalhorn going. With a soft pat to the back of the pokemon they were off in rushful matter. Leaving Jena relieved she had Brent behind when Crystalhorn was charging toward their location.

Had them passing all kinds of pokemon that dare get in this Crystalhorn's way with human on their back. Scene she was given of plant life was limited since Brent stayed out of her line of vision. Known of the trees or flowers she saw could be found in the Crystal Region no matter where she would look. Remind her self about bothering Brent about needing to borrow his Swellow for berry hunting.

"You all right?" Brent asked feeling her excitement.

"I want your Swellow after this ride." She giggled.

Before he could give her an answer about use of his Swellow knowing Jena wanted to use for berry hunting. Crystalhorn went over roughs patch and turned a sharp corner or two that knocked them around. This had both Brent and Jena blushed due her almost slipping off Crystalhorn's back. This had Brent tightening his grip around her waist that grew them close together. Meant that Jena felt something below his belt when she was re-adjusting her hands when bracing her self.

Left both silent through the whole ride to a clearing next to a glove of trees that Crystalhorn stopped right next to. Brent was the first to slip off on to his feet before reaching for Jena and helping her down. Not like she was going to make eye contact with him after he helped her on to her feet.

"Where is the tree?" She asked shuffling away from his arms.

Brent ended up giving her his Swellow in his pokeball tell her where the trail to the tree would be located through the grove. Before she could ask him about wanting to come with her or join in her time of prey. He disappeared in thin air taking his Crystalhorn with him when she turned around to face him.

"What an odd ball I am meant to be with?" She asked the pokeball she held.

In to the air she tossed it above hr head with out saying a word allowing it open it when it got high enough releasing a red light. That would take the form of Brent's Swellow while the actual pokeball landed back in Jena's hand. Instead of landing on near by tree on lowest branch to hear what Jena had to say. He flew into the grove with her chasing after him insisting he slow down for her to catch up. To only be turned down when she had to dodge tipping over roots or getting smacked by low hanging branches.

Making her lucky the opening in the trees tops made it easy for her to see soaring Swellow above her head. The natural light poured through allowed to not use the flashed light hanging over her wrist. Everything else reminded her of the surroundings of the temple of Celia from her childhood. Not that she had time to want o use a camera to take pictures or call her brother on her Pokegear. Since all her running through those trees came to end when Swellow landed on huge white oak. Beside the tree Brent sat under it shade with Crystalhorn lying off to the side.

"You better be alive?" Jena yelled out her question.

"Just resting after ridding my self of my problem." Brent huffed.

Brent wasn't in the mood to get up from the spot he came too after running through woods to get her first. Forgetting that he as still human with enchantments of a fiend due to his family's dark past. Down he went to rest his legs while Crystalhorn released it self from its pokeball to lay next to him.

"I'll wake you when I am done preying." Jena knew he needed the rest.

This had Jena blowing a kissing Brent before sending Swellow off to find a berry patch with tune of a whistle. Before she turned the keychain on her wrist into a summoning staff before started to sing. While she drew her hands together to jointly hold her staff in between her hands. Just when she was about to kneel down to lay bottom of the staff in the dirt before the tree. She ended up freezing in fear when a familiar presence she sensed when she had the dream as sense of dread returned.

"_I always wondered what you look like in white, My Dear!" _Darklor's voice whispered in her ear.

She then felt his hand combing through her pulled back hair and before sliding down the sides of her owns body. Those were dismissed when Jena used dismissal spell to rid her self of phantom hands. Unwanted feeling of single pair of eyes that weren't her family or friends still stayed on her. Making her slightly spin her staff in both her hands when she got back on to her feet taking a few steps back.

"Jena," Brent weakly got to his feet. "His here isn't here?"

"A bit grabby." She was now hugging her staff.

The laugh that had her falling back into Brent's arms followed by Darklor's voice saying he could have caught her. If he had body hadn't been taken from him by a god of death would do nicely right now. Had Brent telling him to back off when he tightens a secure grip on Jena's waist while calling out Crystalhorn.

"Radiant Light of Celeste." Brent made Crystalhorn use a Star-type pokemon move that filled the surrounding area with light. So bright it could blind anyone or reveal what was hiding in the shadows.

What they found was a smiling shadowy mass of energy with only pair of hands that floated around in one place. Darklor's voice came from this shapeless mass asking if they liked his new form. Going on about soon how he used a forbidden spell that was slowly recreating his body in shadow realm, and awaiting him.

"You know the use of that spell is forbidden for a reason." Brent knew what he spoke of.

"_Better to be with her." _Darklor's voice meant Jena.

"Go suck on an egg." Jena helps up her staff.

Putting of her magic into it she ended using a high-level banishment enchantment to get rid Darklor's form. That faded away and allowed Jena and Brent a few minutes of silence before Brent collapses. Jena was still in his arms when he dropped to forest floor trying to catch his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

"You shouldn't have done that." Fuu adjusted Brent's pillow.

He didn't get an answer form him right away when all he could do was groan in his sleep to fox demon companying him. Since he was still recovering from the after effects of Darklor's presence from night before. His scarred arm was still aching from that dark cloud of Darklor's essences stood in front him and Jena laughing.

"Doesn't mean anything if he openly vexed her with out interfering." Brent sat up.

"Still you should have called me." Fuu sighed out of concerned.

Brent knew he could have Fuu come with him and Jena to the sacred prey spot the night before Darklor showed up. Didn't mean he was going to pull Fuu from the vampire he was currently baby-sitting. Leaving him to where he was physically weakens and in pained like he was now on the mend.

"If your parents hear of this through grapevine." Fuu hatred bringing this up, "You'll be summoned home."

"I can send back to guard for Jena in my stead that's the problem." Brent sighed.

"I'll message my younger sister about that." Fuu smirked imaging Ray bothering Joey.

"Still can't accept affectionless Joey be with your sister?" Brent asked in joking matter.

Knowing that Fuu could never bring him self to agree to accept Joey is counting his sister if some sort of affection was shown. He didn't care if Ray settled with some else that showed actual emotional while around her. Maybe hold her hand in public or gift her favorite candy with out making a big fuss about that didn't result. In Ray coming to Fuu in tears asking him in repeated basis what was wrong. Not like Fuu's lover or Sorata was any help in handling his sister or her choice in future-husband.

"How is Sorata by the way?" Brent remembers he was still hiding out.

"Displeased I'm on this trip instead of at home helping pick out a child for us to adopt." Fuu sighed.

"Then why not allow Jena to put her Miko training to work and care for Ethan." Brent adjusted him arm.

Fuu knew that since Jena came to live with Brent within the Crystal Palace that Rinnblade trained her. Jena's adopted father teachings were still used to model the girl in to be before them today. Allowing her to look over Ethan worried him about young vampire's blood thirst and other abilities.

"I need to make a few phone calls." Fuu sighed.

"You must hurry since we're leaving the Safari Zone this after noon with Professor Oak for Pallet Town." Brent remembers announcement.

"I still can't believe what Professor Oak and Sunflower are an item." Fuu laughed about it.

Before they could further speak Jena walked into the tent with small trey pilled with opened jars wearing a smile. Saying she was able to find a potion shop that sold the materials she needed to make salves for Brent's scarred arm. Had her almost skipping in place to the point Fuu had to take he trey from her before she ended up tripping.

"I'll allow it from here." Fuu stepped back from her.

"Make sure you have a fire type to activate cooling effect." Jena turned away to leave.

Fuu gave her a gentle thank you before stopping her to hand over a written piece of paper that he said was a list. He knew Jena would figure out what to do if Brent allowed her to his laptop. Not like he could take her back into Fushsia City so she could visit pokemon center since he was stuck caring for Brent.

"Make sure Ethan takes his blood substitute medication." Fuu warned Jena's retreating form.

This got him a single thumb up from her before she completely disappeared from his line of sight humming. Not like he had time to run after her and ask why she was in a good mood or how she could make the salves. He turned his attention back to Brent mumbling something about the prince having his hands full with Jena. Got a laugh out of Brent as he sat up to start removing a sleeve he wore. Reaching for a leather strap that came in the form of a belt he needs to unbuckle. Allowing the piece of fabric to slide off a limb covered in liner marks of dark coverings. A flush color to the skin carried told Fuu right off that Darklor's presences agitated existing scars.

"Yes, your parents going to be very upset about this." Fuu got to work.

"Knowing them," Brent guessed whom they would send. "Sapphire and new Captain of Palace Guard."

"May be Van Mighty?" Fuu watched Brent squirm.

"The reincarnation of Jena's father?" Brent yelled.

Fuu just turned his head side to side needing to not listen to what Brent was bumbling on about. Since attention was shifted from the tent the two of them occupied to picnic table area where Ethan was. He had been sitting there after Fuu had placed there after breakfast that morning waiting. Not once had the young man moved from that spot no matter how many bloods pumping life forms passed him. Leaving his own Oddish to be his only form of company during this wait period. Soon ended when Jena ended up joining him carrying a glass and familiar pill bottle in hand.

"Ready for blood substitute medication?" She asked Ethan lifting up the pill bottle.

"Where the water?" Ethan hoped no local vending machines were around.

His answer came in the form of Brent's Azurill hopping on to the table's surface that Ethan had been sitting on. This got him told to watch the neat trick Brent had taught his pokemon after she placed glass before Azurill. Up to the rim of the glass Azurill's lips mouth would be pressed before it used a low-pressure water gun. Filling the glass half way with clear and fresh water that Jena dropped two capsules in one by one.

"Drink up." Jena shoved the glass toward Ethan.

"He put you in charge of my..." Ethan couldn't finish since something had his 6th senses going off.

He had to look above their heads just when Jena put down Brent's laptop and booted it up with Azurill bouncing in place. When the screen on the device came on Jena opened the cell phone features and dialed. Before she could get a single ring from number she dialed someone's head reached over her, and pressed clicked the hang up symbol.

"There is not need to call Crystal Palace's private line;" Van's voice made startled Jena. "Since we're already here."

Ethan was unable to get up because a blue tail covered in blue fur wove it's around hiss neck loosely matter. Voice that came was booming to the point Ethan almost stood up and ended up running away because who was behind him.

"Hello Princess Jennifer," Same voice addressed Jena. "May you tell me where Crown Prince is?"

"Glad to see you two Sapphire." Jena waved before pointing where Fuu and Brent were.

Off Sapphire walked making a point to wink at Ethan in a flirty manner that left the young man gulping nervously. To only have his nerves calmed by Van telling him that mating season for Saiyans had started last month. It seemed Sapphire unlike Joey didn't have a possible mate to take her sexual advances on to. Leaving her to flirt with almost every male she had been coming in contact with through out the grounds of the Crystal Palace.

"She hit on you?" Jena tried not to laugh.

"I'm taking her up on her offer of being sexual partners since we're both single and need sexual relief." Van explained, "Now where is Miss. Sunflower and Professor Oak?"

Ethan was one to give Van that answer about Miss. Sunflower and Professor Oak being out in the field collecting data. This got the kid patted on the head by Van passing him telling him he would be worthy vampire same day. Off the man walked leaving Jena and Ethan to stare at bouncing Azurill.

"Please tell me their isn't one else other then them?" Jena called out awaiting an answer.

What she got was amused laugh that sounded like By-Lon beside cloaked figure that dare not look at them. Who was told By-Lon to stop standing there and do something since he or her were new to the court of the Crystal Palace. All she got was figure turning away from her and strolling away from her like he or her hadn't heard her speak.

"I hope a wild Cranidos tackles you down." She screamed after he or her.

Again she wasn't given an answer that left to sigh while walking her way toward Jena and Ethan at slow pace. Telling them the he or her they say was newest replacement for the Captain of the guard along to meet Brent and Fuu. Who wasn't in a mood to speak to them after bring he or her with By-Lon here.

"May I know how Darklor made him self-known to you?" By-Lon asked about black mass Jena and Brent were confronted with.

Jena always had a hard time recalling this memory of when Dakrlor returned in shapeless form made of gas. Didn't mean it stopped her from telling By-Lon everything she could bring her self to say, or put into words. Trembling every now and then that when Dakrlor's image came to her mind. Ethan wanted to comfort Jena if his arms weren't full with his Oddish and Brent's Azurill. Filled with fear that had him needing to send Pidgey Gram home to check in with Sire, and his elders.

"Even one of the many gods of death can't makes further Lord of Shadows." By-Lon clapped her hands together.

"Who still carries a torch for now engaged woman." Sapphire's voice almost sounded like she was purring.

She ended up being corrected by Fuu from behind that had any form of attraction to Dakrlor's status. Would be considered betrayal of greatest matter to the Royal Family she serviced and protected. This got him eyed by Sapphire asking if he wanted switch from his male partner to her. Had her being called nuts in Fuu's loudest voice so filled with angry and annoyance it had Sapphire backing off.

"Sora Tai is enough for me and bother someone else about needing your sexual edge taken CARE of." Fuu growled him self.

"All right, All right!" Sapphire backed off.

She ended up turning toward Jena addressing her in clam matter that Brent was leaving them for Crystal region. Fuu was to come along also while Van stayed behind with Professor Oak and Miss. Sunflower. Jena was in charge of Ethan until he learned to control his blood thirst and find subtle donor.

"The Prince will join you later on in your joinery after he goes through a skin replacement surgery for his arm." By-Lon explained.

"Until then," Brent walked out from behind Sapphire and Fuu. "I'll depend on Van and YOU to protect her."

"Come on!" Brent pointed at Ethan; "I am just a kid."

"Who came from Blood Manor." Brent reminds Ethan, "My ancestor established when Crystal Region was funded."

Reminding a vampire that had came from a place his Clan or Coven lived in for centuries had a blood pledge. To Brent's bloodline to protect anyone who would marry into or was from royal family from harm's way. Leaving the youngest to the oldest of the Vampire to place bodyguard toward Brent and his family.

"Can't you get one of the other vampires?" Ethan asked Brent in whisper.

"Your only one here." Sapphire giggled.

Before he could chase after the four of them to ask for a better choice of bodyguard because he wasn't up for it. Again the only answer he got was Brent calling back his Azurill to its pokeball. Before By-Lon out stretched her wings and surrounding the group in white light that blinded those who look upon it. That vanished taking the four people with them followed byt eh cloaked figure.

"Just you, your father and me." Ethan started Jena.

"Correction." Jena reminds young vampire, "Van is incarnated form of my father. "

This had Ethan choosing to grab the glass that had been sitting between them and drinking it down. All at once before slamming the glass back down so hard on the table cracks appeared on the glass. Had Jena asking him if he wanted to have a pokemon practice battle with her. He just huffed while his Oddish was held to tightly in his arms squirming to get free before squeezed to death.


	6. Chapter 6

Jena never understood why Professors and researches get into heated arguments over newly discovered Pokemon types. That always left her to get a head ache when she sat in on one or stay out of conversation completely. Since she decided to help Professor Oak and Van with collected data that needed to be sorted. Sitting there under a tent turned portable lab wasn't going to be on the girl her age still coming under stand pokemon.

"QUIET BOTH OF YOU." Professor Sunflower yelled.

It seemed to silenced the both Professor Oak and Van to point Jena was able to put down her clip board and move away. Toward Miss. Sunflower standing before them holding a trey filled with filled glasses of water. Would have one missing due to Jena taking one to use on her released Vaporeon found walking beside her.

"Here you go." Jena sets the glass down on the ground.

Vaporeon lowered it's head so it could drink from the fill rim of the glass while Miss. Sunflower passed her. Staring at Professor Oak and Van like she knew one of them had done something wrong and weren't confessing. Slamming the filled trey on to the table with such force the lad equipment on the same table bounced in the air. Before landing inches from places their had rested while filled glasses contains spills some.

"Both of you are respected for different fields of science that are pokemon related." Miss. Sunflower crossed her arms, "Find something to agree on or forget about working together...MEN!"

She rolled her eyes both of them before turning her attention toward Jena asking her if she and Ethan wanted go into town. Jena happily agreed to since she needed to stock up on more pokemon related items and visit the center. Possible check in at the latest pidgey express office to see anything came from home.

"Meet me in five minutes in front of camp ground entrance." Miss. Sunflower pats her head.

Not a word from Professor Oak's lips got Miss. Sunflower to turn around and take what ever apology. Van went back to looking through the data laid on the clip board that Jena just had in her hands. Leaving those two men alone with out aid from either Jena or Miss. Sunflower.

"It's your fault!" Both Professor Oak and Van yelled at the same time.

Professor Oak was the one that took over the conversation calling Van a know-it all and needed to improve his socialization skills. To only be cut off by Van lowering the clip board enough to make eye contact. Stating they had joint research project to collaborate on and collected data to work through. Only reaching from the seat he taken for a glass of water that Miss. Sunflower had brought. Noticing the water had been flavored with pollen of a flower and juice of a berry. He would come to call Crystal Region treat since plain water from that region could never be served to drink.

"You lucky to have her." Van whispered to Professor Oak.

Those words were out of concern for Miss. Sunflower since she was giving up her position as Crystal region's Professor. To relocate to Pallet Town to be with a man she been in love with. Leaving her family to take over her job as a Professor while Van filled and would do the research aspect. She would miss since the new discoveries she made about Crystal's Regions pokemon brought her joy. Just met she was taking her experience and learned knowledge to her new home.

* * *

A scared young thing with pale complication and weak demeanor softly speaking to Nurse Joy about her pokemon. She had just handed them in for a checked over after arriving with her twin brother from Vermillion City. Scared the battles she been in hadn't taken a heavy toll on each pokemon. To only be assured by Nurse Joy that there was nothing for her worry about and for her relax. Young girl would do if sight of someone walking beside an older woman didn't stop her in her tracks.

"Shi!" Her brother's voice startled her.

On to the floor this Shi would fall when her legs were become weak and started to tremble when she saw Jena. Remembering the stories she was told about this girl from lips of her brother filled her with excitement about meeting her. Wouldn't happen with the way she just fell on to the floor shaking with joy trying to speak.

Attention she got was of her brother who been away getting them something to eat within the Pokemon Center's cafeteria. To return and find his sister tumbling on to the ground with her strength giving out on her. To only notice the direction his sister was looking toward and found Jena staring at them making her way toward them.

"Seems I'm not the only one visiting Kanto Region." Jena sounded amused.

"Yeah, We here because my twin sister Shi wanted to come here." Soshi spoke up, "It a form of celebration."

He went on to say since his sister spent most of her life bed ridden due to existing illness that left her fragile. Of late her health started to improve slightly to the point she was allowed to travel to any travel of her choosing. Just she needed a escort in the form of a friend or blood relative if she showed any signs of illness relapsing.

"That's glad to know," Jena was touched. "I was sent here to delivery a newly discovered pokemon."

"You mean from the newly discovered Star type pokemon?" Soshi seemed to be informed.

"Pretty much and now I want to explore this place." Jena looked over Soshi's shoulder, "I would love you and your sister to tag along."

Jena ended up waving at the girl on the floor while Miss. Sunflower walked over toward the girl with reached out hand. Asking if she wanted to get up from the floor and meet the girl she had heard about face to face. Up Shi ended up being pulled when she took the Miss. Sunflower's hand and guided toward her brother and Jena.

"Hi and glad to meet you." Jena smiled for her Shi.

"..." Shi couldn't bring her self to answer.

"I hear your name is Shi?" Jena asked in kind matter.

"..." Again all she got was a nod.

Jena thought she was going no where with his girl after one-sided conversation she was havng wasn't getting any where. Had Soshi taking over for Shi telling she was a shy person when it came to meeting new people. It was getting her to come out of her shell and show her sweet side that was a problem.

"Until then..." Soshi pats Shi on her head, "I'll do all the talking for the two of us."

"Meaning you have to come exploring with me!" Jena proudly spoken.

"Alright since Joey is busy and me and my sister have nobody else we know to get around this region." Soshi likes her idea.

"Then I just need to tell Ethan of this news." Jena looked to Miss. Sunflower.

Professor ended up leaning over the front desk and asking Nurse Joy if their was payphone free booth they could use. This got Jena allowed to use Nurse Joy's private vid-phone behind center's front desk. It was awaiting for someone she called to picked up the other line and answer her. It came a few minutes later when Ethan picked up asking what he done wrogn this time around. Jena couldn't' help but laugh at what he had said before informing him about their 2 extras. She made sure to show Soshi and Shi in the screen by stepping from it not noticing blush forming on Ethan's cheeks. When his eyes looked upon a innocent Shi for those few seconds. Before Jena had to hang up reminding him to send letter through Pidgey Express to Blood Manor.

"Whose that boy?" Soshi asked about Ethan.

"I newly sired Vampire from Blood Manor that Mio had entrusted to me." Jena explained about him, "She wants to learn about world outside Crystal Region.

"He better not be into drinking demon blood." Soshi grew scared for weak Shi.

"His been put on special medication to carve his thirst." Jena tapped her pocket.

Shi was unable still say anything since the sight of Ethan had her blushing and had strange feelings of warmth in her stomach. It bubbled and churned ever so slightly when the thought of approaching this Ethan made her squeal.

"Shi?" Soshi called out to her worried. "I am fine." She whispered.

She welcomed his touched softly saying she wanted to join Jena and possibly meet this Ethan Jena was caring for. Soshi liked how she was wanting to meet new people instead of hiding away. To Jena he would turn asking where she was and this Ethan were staying so he and Shi could join them. Miss. Sunflower ended up being the one that volunteered to take them when Shi's pokemon were done. This ahd Jena agreeing before she went off to get list of Fuu gave her done with. This had her asking Nurse joy were the nearest Pidgey-mail office was located in this city.

What she got was hand written directions from Nurse Joy that sent her off out of the center and into the heart of the city. Leaving Miss. Sunflower to wait with Shi and her brother until Shi's pokemon were ready. Giving them plenty of time to sit down and chat about all kinds of matters that Miss. Sunflower thought needed to be spoken up.

* * *

Back with a Crystal Region, within its center of its island where a giant fortress made of white stone could be found. Five gates leading in and out of these circular shaped fortress could be found through out the large structure. Each one was unable to be opened by any means thanks to complex seals placed door ways. Each one was attached to Five Great Spirits people of this region Worshiped beside their God Pokemon Phoenix. Breeching any of these seals would lead a intruder or trespasser into a lush field in form of gardens, and small city. All located on behind those wall of the giant fortress where generations of royal family lived.

At the moment a member of the royal family was having first layer of damaged skin removed graph in clean area. Person supervising this surgery was a Doctor by the name Brian Dreamcia with a few medical assists. Making sure to not nick an artery or two when he hit the joints or vessels that were to close to skin.

"You should be under for this." Brian advised person he was working on.

"Allow my newly found abilities go berserk." Brent answered him.

"You still unable to handle it?" Brian tried not to figure it out.

Brent just sat there on cushioned chair with his scarred arm stretched out on special table getting skin peeled off. He refused to be under with painkillers or drugs and low doses of gas when offered to him by a nurse. Leaving him conscious to the pain that he was feeling while carrying on a conversation with Brain.

"This just shows you ever never completely human." Brain tried not to laugh at his own statement.

"Yes, lets all talk about part of my family tree that filled to the brim with fiend blood." Brent rolled his eyes, " How when I reached my 16th birth year my dormant fiend blood woken and started to changed my physical being."

"I'm still figuring out." Brian pointed a surgical clamp at Brent.

Brent started at the blood stained clamp in front of him not fazed by the sight of blood before it was pulled away. Before they were used to block off a few blood vessels about to bleed out if not clamped.

"I'll be using an artificial skin made of nono-machine fibers to replace the skin we're removing." Brain points table beside Brent's chair.

"Now I know what father would have been investing in." Brent didn't care.

"New forms of medical science." Brian corrected the Crown Prince.

Brent ended up calling out to a Leafeon that was curled up in a corner sleeping in a pet bed made of silk and cotton blended fabric. Woke up with wobbly walk to pace when it made its way to him wondering what was going on. Making its way toward the chair Brent start on awaiting a command.

"Just use Stun Spore in lower dose on me." Brent advised.

Brain unlike some medical professionals wasn't going to tell Brent not to use Grass-type Pokemon's attack. On him self to take num some of the pain he was experiencing from last bit skin removal. Since the usage of Pokemon's attack like this was command use within the Crystal Region due to its dark history.


End file.
